The Curse of a Baby
by baby Inu
Summary: Naraku has placed a curse on Inu yasha. Sango and Miroku must go to Mt. Shinjitsu to lift the curse. With each passing day…his death grows near. Will they be able to save him in time?


Disclaimer – Ahem, I do not own Inu yasha. But! I wish I did. -.- sigh 

_Summary – Naraku has placed a curse on Inu yasha. The Sango and Miroku must go to Mt. Shinjitsu (Truth) to lift the curse. With each passing day…his death grows near. Will they be able to save him in time?_

Chapter one – Inu yasha's a baby…cute!

A/N. Well, the chapter sure tells a lot… 

-(The story)-

It was the final battle; at least they thought it was, between Naraku and the gang. (Inu yasha and them) The ground was covered in gravel and dirt, which was a reddish color. The sky was purple and gray, because of Naraku's evil aura. "Hahaha. Do you think some puny humans and some measly half-breed can defeat me!"

He just stood there, waiting, for them to attack first. The jewel was nearly complete. There was one more shard to collect and plus Kohawku's shard in his back, and Koga's two shards in his legs.

"Shut up Naraku! We will defeat you and I will avenge Kikyo!" Inu yasha yelled as he pulled Tetsusaiga (I don't know how to spell it) out of its sheath, revealing a big sword in the shape of a fang.

"Well, if you aren't going to make the first move, I will!" Naraku laughed evilly, but it was Kagome who made this first move. Her purifying arrow had already blown off his left arm; his guts disappeared immediately into thin air.

"Why you little wench." Naraku reached into his pocket and pulled out a dart, which was pitch black. "Take this you stupid human girl!" He trusted the dart in her direction.

'How come I can't move my legs!' she thought. In fact she couldn't move at all. Kagome was afraid of what might happen to her. But she accepted her death here because if had a choice, whether to stay with Inu yasha or live her normal life. And of course to chose to stay with Inu yasha. (Ok…I'm getting off topic here.)

"Kagome!" Inu yasha yelled and jumped in the way of the dart. The dart hit him in his back, on the opposite side of his heart. He fell to the ground in pain.

"A-are you okay?" She asked, hoping the dart was not poisonous.

"Ah…this is nothing." Inu yasha said, covering up any sign of pain for her. He did want her to worry about him too much. 'What kind of dart is this? My body is aching, badly.'

Sango and Miroku ran over the two. "Inu yasha are you ok?" Sango and Miroku asked in unison.

"Ha! You can't move, can you?" laughed Naraku. "That is a special dart. It curses the person it hits. Hahaha."

Inu yasha growled; he didn't want to be cursed! "What is this curse exactly?"

"Why don't you let me explain it to you. Once you pull the dart out, you will turn into a one-year-old baby. As the days pass, you will turn younger and younger. When you reached the end of your baby months, you will die! Hahaha. I will be there to see you die Inu yasha!"

"What the hell! What kind of a curse is that! When I get my hands on you…"

"Calm down Inu yasha. Don't let him get to you. We'll find a way to lift the curse." Kagome comforted while Naraku jumped away, still laughing.

"Yeah. I have a year left and in that year I have to be a baby!" exclaimed Inu yasha.

"But what do we have to do exactly to cure the curse?" Sango asked.

Some then bit Inu yasha on the nose. He raised a hand and flattens whoever or whatever bit him. It was Myoga, the blood-sucking flea. "Why are you so depressed master? You destroyed Naraku." He asked.

Kagome sighed and deicide to explain. "First of all Myoga, we didn't defeat Naraku, he escaped. Second, Inu yasha has been hit by a dart that will turn him back into a baby. When his baby year is up, his will die. Now we must find a cure."

Myoga stopped to think. "Hm…I think I have heard of this dart before, it's called the aging dart." Explained Myoga.

Inu yasha growled in even more frustration. "I'm going to be getting younger, not old like you!"

"Indeed. It's called the aging dart because the person who is hit by it will age younger." He explained yet again while Inu yasha was mumbling something under his breath that no could hear properly.

"I think we should set out camp for the night," suggested Sango as she looked around, "there doesn't seem to be any villages around here.

"Great idea," Miroku said, "Inu yasha can rest while we search for firewood. Myoga, why don't you go and search for more information about the aging dart."

Myoga nodded and bounced away. They all noticed that the grass turned back into its greenish color and the sky was a mixture of yellow, red, orange and purple. The area they were in had no trees and it had a medium size rock in the middle. They were surround by trees but they were about ten meters away, from the rock and all the way around.

Inu yasha tried to stand up but his body felt like it was on fire, burning his entire insides. Kagome noticed this and ran to his side. "What's wrong Inu yasha?"

"I've going to turn into a baby! That's what's wrong!"

"It's getting late and cold, me and Kirara will go gathers firewood." Sango said.

"I'll shall accompany you, seeing how a lady should not be roaming the forest at night." Miroku offered.

Kagome saw through his plans. "Your right Miroku." He smiled, "that is why I shall go with her," he frowned when she said that.

"You really don't have to Kag-" He didn't get to finish cause they were long gone. "Oh darn it."

Inu yasha winced in pain yet again. "Miroku, make yourself useful and pull out this dart. It's burning like hell."

"Hm… I suppose, if it's going to make you feel better that is." Miroku hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to make things worst. "Well. Here goes nothing." Miroku placed his fingers around the dart, and pulled it out. As soon as it came out, it dissolved into the air.

A purple and pinkish cloud surround Inu yasha, Miroku could no longer see him. "Inu yasha! Are you okay!"

When the cloud was gone, Inu yasha was not there. In his place was a one-year-old. It looked like Inu yasha, but only, smaller. His ears were a peachy color and his hair still went down to his waist. His claws and fangs were little, yet still very sharp. He was about knee high compared to Miroku. Basically…he was the cutest baby imaginable!

Miroku was in shock. "Dammit Miro-o-ku! Don't just stand there. It's like you never seen a baby bef-fore."

"Huh?" he shook his head. "My, my. Such colorful words coming from infant."

Inu yasha growled and shook his tiny fist in the air. "If I wasn't a baby…"

"Calm down. It's not that bad. I mean…never mind. But still, it's not that bad. Don't worry we'll find a cure for this."

Inu yasha sat down on the green grass and crossed his arms. "Easy for y-you to say." (Remember. He is a baby. He can't talk very well. . )

"Were back!" Kagome yelled as she walked into the area with an arm full of twigs. Sango was behind her; she had more twigs in her arms. Kirara didn't have much cause most of the wood fell off her back while walking back.

They all stopped what they were doing when they saw the baby. The crickets chirped. "Miroku, is that Inu yasha?" Kagome asked, still not taking her eyes off of the baby.

Miroku nodded. Kagome threw her twigs in the air and ran towards baby Inu. (Hehe. That's me! ) She picked him up and hugged him tightly. "Oh, you are the cutest baby I have ever seen! Yes you are." She cooed as she rubbed her cheek against his.

"N-no wait. Stop Kagome." He said as he tried to push her face away from his with his tiny hands.

She continued rubbing her cheek against his. "But, your sooooo cute. I can't help it." Kagome final stopped with the 'cheek rub' and lifted him into the air, as high as she could. "Wow. Your still so cute when I look at you high or low."

"Um…Kagome. I think you should put him down." Sango said as she put down the firewood she gathered and walked over to the teenage girl and the one-year-old. "My, he really is cute close up."

Kagome smiled. "I told you! Here you hold him. I'll light a fire." Kagome placed Inu yasha in Sango's arms and dug into her backpack for the matches.

"Sanyo. Putt me down," Inu yasha demanded.

"Okay, but don't run off. Stay in the area." She told like she was the parent.

"Keh." He began walking towards Kagome, who just threw the match in the pill of wood; the fire was now a go. (Does that make sense?) "Kag…ome"

"Hello Inu. Here to keep my company?" she said smiling. The only thing she thought that was good about the curse was that Inu yasha looked so cute.

He pulled on her sleeve. "Hungry," was all he said.

"Ok, ok. Now, what should we make?" she put a finger on her chin, indicating that she was thinking. "What do you want to eat?"

The first thing that popped up in his mind was…Ramen. "Ramen, " he shouted.

Kagome laughed at his enthusiasm. "You can't have ramen my boy. You're way to young for that." Inu yasha frowned and Kagome noticed this. "Well, how about this. Since I have nothing but ramen and some junk food which you can't have, in my back pack, you can have ramen this once." His frown was soon replaced by a smile.

"Tank yo. Ka-go-me." Kagome just smiled and took out a couple packages of ramen noodles! (The poor boy! He can't say much.)

Inu yasha slept peacefully in Kagome's warm sleeping bag. For an infant, he still ate two bowls of ramen… His fire rat robe had somehow shrunk down to a size where Inu yasha could still wear. It wasn't too big nor small for him.

Inu yasha and Shippo were fighting who got to sleep in the sleeping bag. And of course we know who the victor is. Yep, Inu yasha was. He started to cry and wouldn't stop until Kagome promised him he could sleep in the sleeping bag. Shippo slept on the grass near the fire.

Miroku sighed. "I know babies are loud but Inu yasha is additionally loud." He rubbed his ear to sooth it from the crying Inu yasha had done a couple of minutes ago.

"I know." Sango said in an agreement.

"I'm kind of use to it. I miss taking care of a baby. I use to take care of Souta all the time back in my era." Kagome told them. "I was thinking that I should go back to my era with Inu yasha to get some proper baby stuff. We don't know how long Inu yasha will be staying like this."

"Yea. Inu yasha in this state is defiantly not safe. If demons knew about this curse, they will surely come to kill him." Miroku stated.

Kagome frowned sadly. "We still don't know how to lift the curse until Myoga gets back."

"Did someone say my name?" The flea asked as he landed on Kagome's shoulder. He crossed his legs and arms and made himself comfortable.

"Myoga. You're back already. So what can you tell us?" Miroku said.

He cleared his throat." Ahem… I found out that the way to lift the curse is to go to Mt Shinjitsu. There should be many caves and in one certain one, there shall be Navy blue crystals. Each cave containing numerous amounts of crystals but you have to find the right cave. Remember, Navy blue crystals."

"But still. Inu yasha's life will be on the line all the way to Mt Shinjitsu. It isn't an option that he doesn't go." Kagome objected for the hanyou's safety.

Miroku nodded, understanding what she meant. "That is why you and Inu yasha will go back to you era and the rest of us will look for the crystal. Over in your era he should be more safer."

Kagome smiled. "Great idea Miroku!"

"Okay then. I guess it settled." Sango said a bit confused.

"You guys should sleep. It is quite late." Myoga stated making Kagome yawn.

"I guess your right Myoga. Night everyone." She got up from her spot and headed for her sleeping bag.

"Good night Kagome." Everyone said in unison.

Moving Inu yasha aside a bit, she snuggled into her warm blankets. She could hear his light breathing near her and smiled at how cute and peaceful he looked as a baby. Closing her eyes, she thought about what it would be like to have him in her modern era.

-(End For Now)-

I don't know if this is going to continue or not. If it is, then it has to be a **_long_** while before I update. I still have to work on my other stories and one of them is on hold already! XP I'm pathetic ain't I? I want to continue this one but other ideas are pouring in like crazy! Lol. Read my other stories too!

Any comments, please feel free to review!

Baby Inu


End file.
